Dora: Fenton's family pet
by Damian Rancow
Summary: Alternate version of "Parental Bonding" episode, where Dora can't turn back into human and is pernamently stuck in her dragon form.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is replacement of my other story "Danny: Son of the Dragon Prince"**

**I hope you will like it :)**

* * *

"I want to go!" the blue dragon ghost growled, lowering its head to look at the child up close. The ghost reptile's red eyes were gazing at the child.

A young boy, blue-eyed 14 year old boy with a torn fishing rod in his right hand began to run away with nervous stutter, seeing what big beast is looking at him. "D-ahhh!"

The ghost dragon crawled closer to the teenager, completely out of the portal. The creature finally grabbed the young man in its claw. The red eyes of the beast and the little boy were even in front of each other.

"I have to go!" the ghost reptile growled louder, with the wind going from the muzzle blowing through its victim's hair.

The little boy assumed a serious look on his own face.

"You'll have to stand in line behind my dad. In the meantime…"

The boy started to shine, after a second he was completely different. The young boy wore a black overalls, His earlier black hair became snow-white, as his blue eyes were replaced by neon green pupils.

The young human escaped through dragon's claw and appeared next to it.

The young human was flying.

The dragon did not hide its surprise, but after a while reptile returned to its senses. Using its fist, the ghost dragon tried to scratch young boy, but everytime the ghost creature tried, the young boy dodged it.

The dragon, having no idea how to attack the enemy, began to breathe fire in his direction.

After a while the boy was completely sunk in the green fire of the beast, changing back into his first form and falling to the ground.

The ghost dragon crawled closer and sniffled young boy on the ground.

He looked, like he was sleeping.

The blue beast laughed letting out itself another roar. "Haha, sucker!"

With the intention of getting up and returning to dimension where it came from, the creature hit its head against the ceiling of the basement. The bemused creature felt something sticky flowing down its head through green antlers to its forehead.

Slowly dragon touched its head and looked at the claw.

It was ectoplasm.

The ghost dragon felt weaker, it unconscious fell on some inventions of Jack Fenton, destroying them.

Danny slowly woke up and gazed with curiosity on the unconscious blue ghost dragon laying next to him.

"Great" the black-haired boy said to himself, slowly raising up on his legs. "Dad is going to kill me, because of those inventions"

Speak of the devil. Danny's dad ran into the basement with another cans of soda after staying in the toilet or "Fenton Urinal" how he called it earlier.

"I'll tell you what a relief is…" Jack started his monologue, but cut himself after he saw, how large and creepy-looking reptile ghost was laying next to his feet. "Oh sweet nachos and cheese!"

Danny crossed his thumbs and nervously giggled.

"D-dad?" the young boy stuttered nervously. "I.. I... I can explain"

Jack sighed, and stepped closer to unconscious ghost dragon. Using his finger, he wiped some ectoplasm from the forehead of their family unbelievable home visitor. With disbelief in his eyes, he turned to his son.

"Son?" the muscular man started with soft tone. "W-where?"  
"It came out from the portal" Danny said, looking on the ghost portal. "The beast ruined some of your inventions"

On Jack's lips appeared a wide smile. "You defeated it, alone?"

Danny's dad pointed at unconscious ghost blue dragon, causing to Danny's eyes widen in surprise.

"Umm… I... I tried to defend my family!"

Jack smirked, and looked back at his ghost loot. Then he quickly ran to his son, hugging him.

"We will be famous, thanks to you son!"

On Danny's cheeks appeared the blush. "M-me?"

Jack let his son out of the grip and tapped his chin.

"We have to celebrate it somehow" he stated. "What would you say, about today being day without the school?"

"Sounds good" Danny smiled. "But..."

The 14 year old boy looked at the unconscious ghost dragon.

"What about it?"

Danny's dad crossed his arms, being in a multitude of thoughts.

"I want to know where it is from, what it wanted and why it wanted to hurt you" he confessed. "In short, I want to experiment with it"

The young Fenton raised his eyebrow. "What's after that?"

"That ghost dragon will be sold at an honest price for laboratory"

Danny gulped with fright, just hearing this.

(Some hours later)

Dora slowly opened her eyes, when she felt sudden cold temperature on herself. She was still in her dragon form, but smaller. How surprised she was when she felt her all scaled limbs attached to the chains. The dragoness herself was laying on the small bed, covered with surgical blanket.

"Maddie, did you heard that?" Dora heard someone's voices, after a moment noticing the two people standing by her bed. "It is awake!"

The second figure nodded and along with more square silhouette stepped closer to a barely awakened reptile. Dora then heard the most horrid question in her life (and afterlife?)

"What body part does that dragon ghost not need? Splee or kidney?" Maddie asked, wearing her classic goggles.  
"Kidney" Jack answered cleaning scalpel in under the tap.

For Dora, everything was clear. Her eyes widened, trying to hold tears in her red eyes.

"NO!" the blue dragoness screamed, as there were more and more tears in her eyes. "Let me go, please!"  
"You know, we can't let you go, huh?" Danny's mother commented. "You can be a ghost, but you're also a dangerous dragon, who can hurt other people in the town"

"HELP! HELP!" the blue dragoness screamed again, but she only met with both people laughing.  
"I don't think someone will hear you" Jack stated. "This room is soundproof"

Maddie took out the syringe, filling it with the sleeping remedy.

"Please…" the blue dragoness begged with watery eyes. "I will be a good girl, but don't hurt me"

The woman in the blue jumpsuit put the syringe closer to the reptile's neck, slowly injecting there content of it.

"What… have… I..." Dora began to feel weaker. "...done to you?

"Good night, dragon" Maddie whispered.

The blue dragon ghost was already trapped in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The surgery was finally completed successfully after some hours. Danny's mother put the used knives on a table from which her husband took earlier, when Jack with precision in his eyes and sweat running out from his forehead, stitched the wound on the right side of his dragon ghost "patient" torso near her thight.

Danny along with his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, ran into the room. The boy did not know what his parents did for the dragon, but he turned pale after seeing the reptile laying unconscious with a stitch on her thight.

"Dad, M-mom?" the teenager stuttered, not taking his eyes off the blue beast. "What happened here?"

Danny's mother took off her goggles, revealing her beautiful purple eyes and glanced at her son. She slowly took off her surgical apron stained in ectoplasm and hung it on the hunger.

"Nothing important" she said with a gentle tone, causing her son to sigh with relief.

After a moment, however, Maddie burst out laughing.

"Just joking" she stated. "We amputated this dragon beast one of the kidneys, for being courageous enough to approach our family"

Danny paled even more, feeling the soul leave his body and hover in the air. He did not even know that his parents were capable of it.

"H-Ho-How c-could you…" Danny whispered, feeling his heart beating more faster.

That unusual behavior alerted both Danny's parents, who have started to gaze at him.

"Ummm…" Sam quickly covered Danny's mouth, as she let Tucker to step closer.

"Danny meant, how could you made a surgery with an empty stomach?" Tucker chuckled with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "I think you should go eat something after that hard work with examining that ghost"

Jack and Maddie looked towards Sam. The goth girl quickly nodded like in trance, supporting her friend's opinion.

"I think, you're right Tucker" Danny's mother said, feeling in her stomach how she did not ate anything for some hours, as she glanced at her husband "What do you think about it, sweetie?"

Jack's stomach grumbled, as he caught it after few seconds.

"Let's go eat something" Danny's father chuckled. "I'm starving"

Danny's parents left the room, giving their son and his friends better freedom of movement. The young black-haired boy took his goth friend's hand off his face and slowly approached the would-be victim of their parents.

"What did they have done to it?" he mumbled, trailing his eyes from the ghost's dragon's head to its scaly tail.

Sam followed her friend's footsteps, standing next to him. When Sam looked at it, she did not say anything. Her lidded eyes were just staring at the blue dragoness.

The young Fenton coughed.

"Sam... please say something"

The goth took her eyes of the sleeping dragon and shrugged towards her friend. "I do not have anything to say"

Tucker also came closer to the unconscious blue beast. He adjusted his glasses with disbelief, with a smile on his lips.

"Oh my... That's a real dragon?"

Danny and Sam both glanced at their friend with raised eyebrow.

"I mean…" Tucker changed subject. "What did your parents have done to it?"

At that moment, the whole three noticed, how dragon ghost slowly moved. Its limbs slowly moved, as if it was swimming really slowly in a river.

Danny knelt down and gingerly laid his hand on Dora's back. Massaging her dragon's back, the teenager felt her wings for a moment.

The blue dragoness groaned feverishly, feeling one... no... two… THREE pair of hands on her back. She slowly opened her left red eye.

She could not open the right eye... because her other body half was still asleep. The poor female reptile was still on strong sleep medicine, so she let out herself another groan.

"Shhh" Sam whispered, gently pressing her finger to blue dragoness' muzzle, as she softly smiled. "You do not want your tormentors to come back here, do you?"

The goth sighed with sadder tone, just seeing what Dora went through. "Whatever, What will I tell you? You have saw it on your own blue scales"

Dora yelped, without realizing what is going on around her, as she herself seemed absent. The dragon ghost behaved like a defenseless giant lizard.

Tucker raised up on his legs and examined the room he and his friends were in.

Slowly passing the room, he examined every exhibit on the shelves. He gasped, drawing attention to one specific jar.

"Tucker?" Danny asked. "What happened?"

Danny's friend slowly turned in his direction, waving his hand, to make Danny and Sam approach him.

"Guys…" the teenager with glasses said. "Have a look at it"

His friends did as he wanted and they looked at the jar.

The jar itself was filled with some liquid, but it was not the thing that three friends looked at. The most interesting was the water content. A transparent kidney floated in the liquid, from what the water probably took the color.

"Now we know what happened to the kidney" Danny commented, being close to puke, already at the sight of the organ. "But we can not give it back to the rightful owner"

Sam looked at her friend. "Why?"

"The kidney is already cut off and it has already faded" Tucker said with a shrill tone. "The poor dragon will have to live with one kidney"

The goth sighed saddened and knelt down next to the dragon, tears appeared in her eyes "Even if that dragon ghost tried to hurt Danny, it did not deserve, to be treated like that"

The black-haired and blue-eyed boy sat next to her.

"Don't worry Sam, I will try to persuade my parents not to try to hurt this dragon and I will propose that it be our home pet animal"

Sam looked at her friend, wiping her own tears. "Y-you will try?"

"Of course" Danny smirked. "My parents should understand that you do not like animal violence"

The young Fenton hugged his friend, and along with her and his nerdy glasses friend, monitored dragon ghost's health.


	3. Chapter 3

"But Dad!" the black-haired boy stated with a guilt in his voice. "Let me explain"  
"Certainly not!" Jack replied firmly, but caring for his son. "This dragon ghost is a monster, and can't be released. It would pose a threat to the entire city and innocent civilians"

Danny's father patted his son on the shoulder, as his eyes became more docile.

"Listen Danny, I can't let it go, because it can hurt you and you are my only son"

The young Fenton looked at his shoulder with sadness, glancing then at his mother with puppy eyes expression.

"Please, do it for Sam" he murmured with a sad tone. "She is very wretched about it"

The blue-eyed boy gave to understand for his mother, that he would not give up, It probably worked because Maddie smiled back at him. Danny knew that he could count on her.

"Jack, maybe we did bad things by doing experiments on this dragon ghost" she stated, addressing her husband. "Maybe we should ask our son how he feels with what we do"

Danny's father took his arm from his son's shoulder and gazed at his wife with frowned expression on his face.

"But this is a rare specimen!" Jack said with indignation in his tone. "You want to just let it go?"  
"Of course not" Danny shook his head, which confused both his parents.

Maddie stepped closer to her son and knelt in front of him.

"S-so… What do you want to do with this dragon ghost, sweetie?"

There was silence. Jack and Maddie looked with concern at their son, who at first could not find good words for his statement, which his parents had faithfully waited for.

Finally, the young Fenton took a breath and with a assured expression on his eyes, looked at his parents.

"I want this dragon ghost to be our family pet" he said with a smile on his face. "This is a better source for making money, than removing guts of it, is not it?"

Both Danny's parents glanced at each other. They had to admit that their son's idea did not sound so bad. They could get used to it. Both of them then looked at their child.

A gentle smile appeared on their lips.

"I have to admit my son, you have a head for these types of things" Jack stated with a smirk.  
"I am also signing" Maddie added with a wink. "At least it's good that Jazz does not know about our ghost visitor"

Danny smiled, feeling good after being praised by her parents.

(The previous night)

Danny slowly lit his night lamp and slowly looking around in his bedroom. The room was clean. The young boy slowly put his heated legs on the floor. Silently, like the snake slowly began to approach the door to the corridor. He did not need any source of light, because he was source himself.

As a semi-ghost, the young boy had sharp eyesight that helped him walk in the dark.

He slowly opened the door and looked through the crack in them. The corridor was also clean without any signs of anyone moving.

Danny sighed and left his room, being dressed in only pajamas. His blue eyes studied every corner of his house in the hope that there is no other ghost in the area.

Fortunately, no one was spying on the blue-eyed boy.

Danny shrugged and he went his way so quietly not to wake up his parents, who, as you know, were obsessed with ghosts and they did not like it when someone did not respect their hobbies.

The young Fenton thought about it, disdaining restroom. The next challenge were the stairs, on which it was difficult to not make a sound.

He has put his bare foot on the step. Thank god, decayed wood does not made a sound just a barely audible creak. But before he put his other foot, he turned into an invisible soul losing balance under his legs.

Before he looked, the young blue-eyed boy managed to penetrate the stairs and land in the cell's floor. Just to the room he was arriving.

Danny, dazed, slowly got up on his feet and gently scratched his head. Vapor emerged from his mouth. He was already there in Dora's "torture room". It was easier than he thought.

The 14 year old looked behind him.

She was there, connected to the bed, while her membranous wings were attached to her back.

The dragon ghost was frightened, her and Danny's both eyes were evenly and equal between each other. Dora herself strangely squeezed her jaw as if she wanted to hide something in it.

"Hello" Danny spoke with a calm tone.

The blue-eyed boy approached the aghast reptile and gingerly opened her jaw. Dora let out a painful whimper from her muzzle.

The young boy was startled, seeing one bleeding gum with missing tooth. Probably his parents managed to snatch it out with a pair of tongs, earlier. "Oh gosh. That's the reason why you were so shaky"

The dragon ghost was not saying anything. She buried her own red eyes under her claws, as if she was thinking it was Danny's fault. She was still loudly crying.

"Shhh" the teenager cooed with a calm tone. "You should watch out for my parents, knowing your reptile's life you don't want to wake them up"

In the eyes of the young man, Dora saw in him a gentle and polite aura. Something she could not experience from her older brother Prince Aragon, who had the pleasure of abusing her throughout her life. Dora did not want to return to Ghost Zone to his castle. However, in the human world it was not better, which she experienced on her own skin.

The dragon ghost glanced at the young boy and with her green tongue, licked his cheek. Danny chuckled, feeling saliva on his face.

"It seems you are soft and undervalued dragon, just like me" he said with a soft smile on his lips. "Don't worry, I have my way to speak with my parents"


	4. Chapter 4

**Text from "Danny: The son of the Dragon Prince" returns as a part of "Dora: Fenton's family pet" story with now updated version with more text than before.**

**Enjoy this updated version :)**

* * *

**Ghost Zone, Aragon's Kingdom, Throne Hall. 14 years earlier.**

The blue dragon, was sitting in the middle of the room, panting heavily. The taller black dragon, with red eyes, was sitting, and guarding it. The blue dragon cried with heavy tears in its eyes, trying not to feel the terrible pain it was going through for a moment.

"Shhh… Shhh…" the black dragon nuzzled her. "It's gonna be okay, Dora..."

The blue dragoness, looked at her older brother, with tears in her eyes.

"T-that r-really h-hurts" she whispered. "I c-can n-not s-stand it a-anymore…"

"You must bear it sis" Aragon smiled. "For our child"

Dorathea gritted her teeth, feeling how her body rebelled against her.

Although Aragon was abusing his sister in the past, he felt bad seeing her in this condition. Correction, he felt terrible seeing his sister in that state.

"Good girl" he tried to hug her, but pain in her voice stopped it.

This time the pain was unbearable.

Dorathea screamed as if she were being torn to shreds, and from under her scaly tail, blood began to flow out.

"Push… Push…" her older brother cooed with more careful tone "Our child is almost in the world… Don't you dare to give up now!"

Dora shouted louder, feeling the pain disappear with the creature that left her womb. The blue dragoness rested her head on the floor, while taking heavy long breaths with her tongue impatiently exploring the outside of her muzzle.

Fortunately, Aragon caught the baby dragon in both of his claws, which after a few seconds became sticky from the waters that the infant was covered with.

The newborn baby dragon was black, and it had purple belly, like its father, even the muzzle was similar. The only differences were white "hair" and dark green eyes.

With his sharp teeth he cut the umbilical cord between his two loved ones. After this action, he looked between the newborn's legs..

"It's a boy" he whispered with a wide smile, before glancing at his sister. "Dora! We have a son!"

The blue dragoness smiled with tired eyes, as she gingerly raised her head to have a look at her baby boy from closer look.

"He's so beautiful…" she smirked "Like h-his father…"

Aragon blushed, and rolled his eyes, feeling shivers travelling down his spine.

"Please… You're making me look like an big black tomato" he giggled with uncontrolable blush.

The little ghost dragon just cried and moved his little

Seeing the father for the first time in the world, was a big trauma to him.

"I... t-think he needs his m-momma" Dora commented, seeing her son in that crying state. "G-give m-me my b-baby boy"

Aragon sighed and put the baby dragon near his younger sister.

The baby black dragon stopped crying and hid under his mother's belly.

The blue dragoness gently nuzzled her son and raised her left hind leg with a painful growl, which was caused by a fresh wound under her tail after delivery.

Little dragon sniffed his mother's belly in search of milk, giving out slight confused babble. He calmed down and began to suck when he found his long awaited prize. An teat.

It was something that surprised young mother. Dragons were reptiles, not mammals. How was she able to produce milk? It didn't make any sense.

However, she forgot about this strange phenomenon after she glanced at Prince Aragon in order to ask her question.

"H-ho-how should we call him?" she raised her eyebrow with fatigue. "Our b-baby must have a n-name"

The black dragon with red eyes came closer to the door leading to the corridor and stuck out his nostrils through it, then gave out vapor from inside of them. His ghost sense told that his subjects were far away from him and were busy with their own duties.

After making sure that nobody was watching them, Aragon returned to his sister gently rubbing his green nailed claws against the surface of the stone floor

"Daniel Mattingly II" he stated with self-confident style of voice. "This name tells about his royal ancestry. Inherited from his grandfather and our father, Daniel Mattingly"

"Good" Dora said with a saddened growl after mention of her father. "Our father deserved to have an grandson. H-However, he was too old"

They both looked at their son. Although they had sincere smiles on their muzzles, they were deep down worried about whether their only child would be handicapped, given that his parents were related.

Literally related.

They couldn't think about it now. Their baby was the most important for them. Danny needed his father's care, while the mother should rest after giving birth to the only heir.

Aragon looked at his sister and felt anxious.

The blue dragoness was sweating, as her heavy breaths began to be uneven.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

Dora gave no answer and her words were replaced by loud, terrifying and painful groans. Aragon was horrified when he realized what was going on.

His sweetheart was going through postpartum complications and more blood began to flow from under her tail.

Dorathea suffered and needed someone's help.

Sweat dripped from Aragon's head and he began to panic. He never received delivery, let alone help with afterbirth complications.

The black dragon took the baby in his claws and ran out the front door in search of a medic.

"Help, HELP!" he yelled, tears appearing in both of his eyes. "Anybody? HELP US!"

There was no ghost in the corridor, which made Aragon cry louder.

"Please... my sister needs you"

Despite the requests of the young father, no one even went down this side of the corridor.

Dora went through terrible torture and Aragon was powerless. The Dragon Prince felt powerless.

Aragon cringed his reptile head towards the cross above the door, trying to stop his crying. In this situation, the only thing he could do at the moment were prayers, hoping that will help his only beloved sister. His child needed a mother and without any exceptions.

After a few minutes of prayer, his sister's screams stopped.


End file.
